edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jspyster1
Thanks Jspyster1. I hope you like my idea for My Report Ed--TdawgzT23 04:31, 6 August 2009 (UTC)TdawgzT This was not a good idea The intentions of giving anything fan-related its own Wiki were nice, but pictures are now missing and links are dead.--Ananasz 15:02, 7 August 2009 (UTC) We can rebuild them, maybe. --Manta-bee 12:03, 8 August 2009 (UTC) What?--User:SuperSaiyanKirby And I can help, which I did. --Manta-bee 21:19, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Why? Why did you delete my page Fatality Engaged? it did have something to do with the eds, It Just has So Much Stuff in it that it could take me a Year to Finish (4 Months) I was so Busy with Weapons --BestEEnEFan 03:25, 23 August 2009 (UTC) A.K.A ThugLife64 Hi, man Hey, Spyster, It's Mike, remeber, from the other Wikis that always has rants about living in Jeresy. Okay here's the deal I told Manta-Bee that he or she could be an admin. Could you do that so she dose'nt think I'm Lying. Maybe, he's changed his mind? --Manta-bee 14:52, September 12, 2009 (UTC) what happened to my old account? Someone not only attacked my old account but deleted my "Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy" site? Know anything about it? However I just made a simple mistake and I still have my old account. anyway can u do me a favor and delete "Technomaru 2.0" before it causes confusion, thanx! adding articals to the sections How do I put an article in games ? Or add a fan character? same thing with me, help...... - A Big Turkey{ user} We got a new vandal on the rise They just won't quit, won't they? Manta-bee 02:13, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Are you thinking, maybe I shouldn't tease them? After all, one of them called me "butthurt" (as if xD) which means they are trolls looking for angry or upset responses to their vandalism. Manta-bee 02:21, September 17, 2009 (UTC) So, it shows we're "butthurt" for just doing our jobs and keeping this wiki organized? They sure are desperate for attention. Manta-bee 02:32, September 17, 2009 (UTC) It's because the Vandal nation were idiots :D. god that was fun lol and it's even funnier that you're all still talking about it :> --Happy Mister Happy Yeah, I had fun too. :3 Who's up for a well-balanced breakfast? *gets out cereal and pours it into a bowl* Manta-bee 19:10, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Ooo! Ooo! Memememememe Kelloggs is part of this nutritious breakfast :D *nom nom nom, om nom* (SERIOUS POST FROM THE VANDAL BTW !!!!!!!!) Well put, dude. Manta-bee 16:56, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Are you the iron giant? I mean sometimes you talk like a robot. its kinda weird Vandal alert By the IP Address of 66.75.249.238‎. I don't usually like it when things are vandalized, so I try to help when I can. But recently, 66.75.249.238‎ has vandalized my fanfiction page, Operation ED. This is where the buck stops, and where I draw the line. At least ban him, please. --The Glorious and Magnificent (Just Kidding) TEd711 16:09, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Just fixed the page. Hope it is okay for ya. -- 16:17, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Im a vandal I have a rotating IP same as Mr. Happy and it just so happens that i can flame all i want. Can someone get this guy banned? He vandalized not only a lot of the articles on this wikia, but one of my pages, which is something I don't like getting vandalized. --TEd711 01:15, October 9, 2009 (UTC) That's ok. Clicking "block user" is tons of fun and never gets old. :P Sponsorship Will you and some other users here sponsor my YouTube page? --Casimus Prime 03:17, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Hey im new to this.......... thanks for the introduction man, Happy EEnE thanks. gobble gobble......... How do u erase a category? hi again, I accidently put a category named "STORY" help plz..... i dont get it.......... self explanatory! HOW DO U PUT A NEW SUBJECT/HEADLINE ON A PAGE THAT UR MAKING? how?...... New Rules I did a page with rules because I found some banned users. User:Edcreater1221 8:04, October 18, 2009 (UTC)